Tricky wands
by Farore
Summary: SLASH (Harry/Draco). No plot, at least not yet.


Title: Tricky wands  
  
Authors: A and Farore  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Timeline: Harry and Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Warnings: SLASH (for those who don't know it means m/m) as in Draco/Harry (we all love them, don't we?)  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are property of J.K. Rowling. We make no money of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tricky wands  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up. His stomach rumbled loudly. As he put his glasses on and checked the clock he saw there was still 3 hours until breakfast. He tried to fall asleep again, but couldn't. 'I need to get some food' he thought. He put on his robe and invisibility cloak, and headed for the staircase down to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'Damn that Malfoy! If it wasn't for him I could have had time to eat dinner. But his big mouth got me in trouble yet again...'  
  
Somewhere in the Slytherin dormitories a blonde boy slid off his bed feeling equally hungry. He checked his trunk for any snacks his mother used to send him once a week but there was none left. He clenched his fists. There had to be a better place to hide food from Crabbe and Goyle!  
  
Draco stepped out of the dungeons and followed the fine scent of pancakes.  
  
Harry unlit his wand and was just about to tickle the pear on the kitchen entrance when someone bumped into him with a flash of light. They both came down with a thud and got entangled in Harry's cloak.  
  
"AAAGH!" Draco breathed hysterically. Part of his body had disappeared and he could see just a part of Harry. Without the head of course.  
  
Harry got his head out and stared at the other. "Malfoy?"  
  
Draco got finally rid off the cloak and slithered further away. "Potter, what kind of magic is that?"  
  
"Haven't you ever seen an invisibility cloak? And why on Earth did you came running so fast? If it wasn't for me you'd have crashed right into the painting. The pear would have wept for days!"  
  
Our favorite Slytherin chuckled evilly. "And since when have I cared about other's feelings, Potter? Especially when it's not even alive!"  
  
"Oh, you got a point there."  
  
"But an invisibility cloak, eh? No wonder you've been able to stroll around. I can do that even without such equipment, of course." Harry raised his eyebrow in the light of Draco's wand. "But that's not the point, I came here because I'm dead hungry. It's all your fault!"  
  
"I wasn't the one who wrote the nasty note on Potions that made me all giddly," Harry said in most serious tone, getting his face closer to Draco.  
  
"And I wasn't the one thinking a broom closet would be a perfect hideout," Draco smirked and gently touched Harry's cheek with his left hand. "Good thing Madame Hooch didn't see us doing anything besides kissing. She would have told McGonagall and Snape."  
  
Harry shivered all over. "I thought you never wanted anyone see you associate with half-bloods."  
  
"Can't I change my mind if I want to? Nox."  
  
It was completely dark now. Hands roamed around, fingers touched, lips met. Chuckles turned to ragged breaths and moans. Clothes flew on a messy heap.  
  
Hunger was forgotten and neither noticed the floor was icy cold.  
  
In the morning Draco woke up with a smile on his lips. He cursed when he noticed that he wouldn't have time to have breakfast. Not if he didn't want to be late for class. After a quick shower he put his robes on, took the books he would need that day and grabbed his wand. But this wand wasn't his. Oh no, it wasn't his at all. It was Harry Potter's.  
  
'Great! I'll need my wand on my first class! So if I have Harry's wand then he must have mine.' Draco knew that Harry would have his first class a couple hours later so he would probably be in the Gryffindor tower. And off he went running.  
  
Luckily when Draco reached the potrait there was a young Gryffindor coming out. "I need to speak with Harry Potter. Could you let me in?"  
  
The poor kid look so freightened that he just stepped aside and let Draco in. The Fat lady wasn't too pleased with this, but there was really nothing she could do.  
  
When Draco entered the common room it was occupied with only a few people. One of them was Seamus whose eyes widened when he saw who was standing in there.  
  
"I need to talk to Potter so could you tell me where the boys dormitory is?" Draco asked. He was in a hurry already. "Nevermind" he said when he saw Weasley coming down.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron spat.  
  
"Yes Weasel?" He really didn't have time to do this.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron was getting redder by the minute.  
  
"I need to talk to Potter. Now if you excuse me." Draco moved to the boys dormitory and opened the door.  
  
Seamus and Ron followed right behind him.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! The ferret is here to see you!" Ron almost shouted. This woke everyone in the room and others started to watch the situation with interest. Harry only mumbled something and tried to bury himself under the blanket.  
  
"Harry James Potter wake up! Malfoy is here to see you!" Ron shouted this time.  
  
Harry woke up. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. He was still very sleepy when he stood up and looked at his lover. "What are you doing here?" He yawned.  
  
Draco couldn't help smiling a bit. Harry was so cute when he was still half asleep. He was also damn sexy. "I believe that you have something that is mine."  
  
"Like what? Harry doesn't have anything that is yours." Ron was getting angry.  
  
"Like my wand." Draco took Harry's wand from his pocket, "I think that there has been a little mix up. Now if you could give me my wand back I give you yours and then I'll leave. I'm almost late already."  
  
Nobody expected the thing what happened next. Since Harry was still drowsy he really didn't realise what he was doing. He took Draco's wand from the table beside him. The boys made the switch and then Harry kissed Draco on the lips. "Good morning." Harry said smiling and wrapping his arms around the blond.  
  
There was a deep silence. Everyone looked at them. And then Harry understood what he had done. "I didn't do what I think I did, did I?" He asked looking horrified.  
  
"Hmm...if you mean doing this..."Draco kissed Harry who kissed him back, moaning a little "Then yes you did." The blonde grabbed the others arse kissing him again. After a while of good snogging Draco broke the kiss."Now I must go before I'm late." He said smirking and walked out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? And should we continue this? How? We need suggestions. 


End file.
